The Gordon Research Conferences on Parasitism have been uniformally enthusiastically endorsed by all in attendance as the vanguard of progress in modern parasitology. Areas focused upon in these conferences have included the cellular, molecular, immunological and biochemical aspects of parasitism as viewed in diverse parasite systems [host/vector/parasite] under study. The planned topics for discussion in 1993 include, Molecular Basis of Drug Action and Drug Resistance, The Cell Biology of Intracellular Parasitism: Receptor Recognition, Invasion Mechanisms, and Intracellular Survival, Biochemical Pathways to Kinetoplastids, Developmental Biology of Helminths, Cytokines in the Regulation of the Immune Response in Helminth Infection, Cellular Immunology of Parasitic Protozoa, The Molecular Basis Of Vectorial Competence in Anopheline Mosquitoes for Malaria, Genetic Approaches to Parasitic Protozoa, and Virulence Factors in Parasitic Protozoa. This proposal is a request for support of the travel and meeting expenses for 8 young investigators to attend the 1993 Gordon Conference.